


Good Omens

by lanalucy



Series: Home Is Where the Heart Is [14]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_epics, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Shotgun Wedding, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Eros Day, and the Agathon girls want to go to the temple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Omens

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: First Lines  
> Prompt: She wondered why, week after week, he kept coming back. (laura_mayfair)
> 
> I didn't use it as the first line, but I did use it.
> 
> Beta by newnumbertwo and laura_mayfair (in absentia)

Kara groaned. Karl’s sisters were already up, chattering to each other. They sounded like happy birds. Gods save her from happy peeping morning people. She smelled coffee, though, and an undertone of chocolate. If his mother had made her special coffee...that was worth getting up for. She grunted as she rolled to the side. She was hardly showing yet, but it had already changed her center of gravity. The weirdest things put her off-balance.

She shuffled out to the breakfast room, and Karl’s mom and sisters were all talking and sipping and taking occasional bites of food, and they turned in unison when she entered the room.

“Kara! Finally. We want to go to temple today.”

“What the frak for?”

Kandace fake-glared at her. “It’s Eros Day. We want to get blessings.”

Oh. Right. It was Eros Day. Another one. Yay. “Okay. I’ll get dressed.”

Kiara waved her over. “No, come sit first. We want to get really dressed up. It’ll be the first time in years we’ve all been able to go at the same time.” She winked and semi-sang, “We got you a dress…”

Frak. No point in fighting. His sisters fought dirty sometimes. “I still gotta shower, though.”

“No problem. We’re all dressing up, so just come eat first.”

She sank into a chair and Kassandra slid a cup her way. “Mom’s special brew.”

“Thank gods.”

A couple of hours later, the girls and Antonia were almost all dressed, and Kandace and Kassandra were fussing over Kara’s dress.

“What does it matter if it doesn’t hang just right? C’mon. It’s just Eros Day, and it’s not like anything can disguise this.” She put both hands on her belly.

“Okay. There. Now, turn. Look.”

She stared into the mirror. Who was this woman? She was beautiful. Her eyes started watering, apparently a side-effect of this frakkin’ kid, and she pinched herself to stave off the tears. “It’s red.”

“It is. And it looks gorgeous on you, Kara. You’ve got this glow under your skin now, and you look luminous.” 

With Kandace on one side and Kassandra on the other, and Antonia and Kiara nodding from the sides, she was overruled. Besides, they were right. “But red? You know it’s the color for weddings.”

“It’s fine, Kara. Just because you’re in red doesn’t mean Karl will show up in purple. He might not even be there today, anyway. And it looks so good on you.”

She swallowed. Karl had been showing up at temple a lot more lately. Her temple. She wondered why, week after week, he kept coming back. She’d never doubted him, but now she wondered if he would still love her the same way he always had. She couldn’t be adventurous and carefree anymore - becoming a mother was changing everything for her.

She couldn’t remember saying no to Karl in all the time she’d known him, except for this. She’d stubbornly opposed getting married every time he asked, and he always grinned and told her he’d ask her again later. Was he coming to temple every week out of habit now, or because he wanted to be there when she finally said yes to the most important question he’d ever asked her? Did she want to say yes? Was she really that predictable? She’s knocked up, so hey, let’s get married? Maybe not, but she did wanna marry him. She just wanted everything to be right.

Antonia kissed her cheek and she shook off the melancholy. His family was so frakkin’ good to her. If they wanted her to go to temple naked, she’d probably do it.

The walk to the temple was leisurely, and Kara let the conversation wash over her, smiling and nodding occasionally. They walked in, Kassandra found them a spot, and they all sank to the cushions. Kara was settling herself, plucking at the skirts of the dress to cover her legs again, and a splash of color across the room caught her eyes. She craned her head this way and that, trying to get a glimpse of the man wearing the purple, and when she recognized him, she froze. His sisters had done this on purpose. Had to have.

She made an effort to get up, and Kandace poked her from behind. “No, Kara. I brought dad’s gun. You are gonna go up there when it’s time and marry my brother, and you’re going to be happy about it.”

Kara was pretty sure it wasn’t a gun, because temple anyone? And even if it was a gun, no one was more excited about this baby than Kandace. She’d never do anything to hurt the baby. So Kara grumbled out the corner of her mouth, “Fine. I’ll frakkin’ marry him. But I don’t have to like it.”

“Good.”

When the call came, and she saw Karl standing in the line, she didn’t even need any help getting off the cushion. All she could see was him, a bright spot of purple in a sea of colors. She barely heard the murmur of the crowd as they watched her walk to him. Everything else was a blur until Karl kissed her and the crowd erupted in applause. Someone started singing, and she and Karl stood there, looking at each other.

She hadn’t been absolutely sure all this time, but she was now. For once in her life, she was _exactly_ where she was supposed to be. The baby rolled in her belly and she looked down, then back up. “She moved.”

Karl beamed as he turned and shouted to his family, “The baby moved!”

Behind them, the priest announced, “A most fortuitous omen.”

She and Karl walked back to his family, and she was surrounded by these women who had somehow become almost as precious to her as Karl was.


End file.
